A Meeting With An Italian
by sherlockedwhovian
Summary: Ficlet crossover with Assassin's Creed. Includes an oblivious Time Lord, a lairy ginger, eagle dives and pick pocketing.


Donna lifted an arm to wipe away the forever recurring sheen of sweat from the Italian sun, of her face. She was probably ruining her make up too, but she was thankful for putting her long, thick mane of hair in a ponytail, beforehand. She just could not imagine how it would feel having that sticking around her neck and face in the heat, or how dry and fizzy it would get. Donna popped open a bottle of sun cream and lathered it over her arms and neck.

"Blimey, it aint half hot!" she exclaimed, watching people of all statuses busily making their way through the busy streets of Florence. Her eyes caught onto a flash of white and red amongst a crowd of much dirtier clothing. She frowned and shrugged and turned back to the Doctor. It looked like he had a pair of those glasses from Specsavers, the pair which the lenses darkened when touched by bright light, she sort of smirked at that.

"Tell you what, Donna. While I walk around a bit-the readings I'm getting with the sonic screwdriver just aren't adding up-you stay in the shade while I wonder? And stay_ here_, okay? I'm not having you wondering off!" the Doctor said sternly with one of those 'angry' looks. Donna sighed.

"Oh, you just watch me, _space man_!" she retorted, thick with sarcasm, watching his brown-suited, skinny back walk off in to the crowd. Donna looked around, and spotting a wooden bench against a building, she plopped herself down and studied the street she was in.

From across the road, she saw the Doctor, for his clothes really did make him stand out like a sore thumb, talking expressively with one of the locals. But wait...hang on! She caught the sight of white and red. A tall and broad figure, draped in a bright, clean, white cloak and a hood completely covering his face, with long sleeves and a blood red stripe all the way across. A dagger was hooked to his hip and a small, embellished piece of armour covered one of his shoulders.

Donna watched him curiously, as he slowly edged his way to the gangly form of the Doctor. From the sight of his clothes, he didn't look like he came from here either. Donna watched as the white and red man slipped a light hand into the Doctor's coat pocket, receiving the psychic paper and a pouch of coins, with a swish of his cloak the man disappeared into a nearby alley.

Donna sat in awe, with a guffaw of laughter rising within her. Did that seriously just happen? _The_. Doctor. Just. Got. Mugged? _And she had seen it!_ Donna had seen it all!

"Oi!" she called loudly, causing a few looks from the passers-by. Donna ignored them and pushed her way through, and went straight in to the alley where the man had just come from. "Oi! Excuse me!" she called, as she blindly wondered through the back alleys. At every corner, Donna caught a flash of red and white, or the swish of air as if someone was jumping from one building to the next, or the slight creak or clatter of a roof tile from above.

Donna was panting, she hope she hadn't gotten lost. Fanning herself, she made her way through the lanes and alleys and steps until she came to a little, secluded area with no one around, and a wall overlooking a bright, blue sea and a bright midday sun. And there he was. The tall, broad man in white and red looking at the view

"Oi! Mate! I saw what you did. Give me his money back. He needs it. We both need it!" Donna stomped over to the man, who slightly turned his head.

"And who might you be?" the stranger asked in a deep, Italian accent. But by the way he was dressed, he didn't seem like the type of man to pickpocket. His clothing and armoury oozed with power and wealth.

"The name's Donna Noble, and the hell are you?"

From little view she could see of his face, Donna thought she could see him smiling. "Me? I'm Ezio. Ezio Auditore de Firenze."

"Ah well. Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Yes, that would be nice. But your accent, your clothes…you're not from around here are you?" 'Ezio' asked, monotonously.

"Well, no. Not exactly-."

Suddenly, Ezio was running, running towards the wall, jumping on to the edge, and falling… Donna gasped and ran. Grabbing for the stone, she only saw the splash of water and the fading ripples surrounding it. Donna was momentarily confused, but then a thought hit her… She patted down her pockets for her purse, for the pouch of money the Doctor gave her in Old Italian currency. She couldn't find either of them.

With a smirk, Donna soon burst into hysterical laughter as she made her way back.

Who the_ hell_ was this Ezio?


End file.
